


Dirty Bikes and Soapy Sponges

by DanisAngel26



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, dirt bikes, losing a bet, soap and sponges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/pseuds/DanisAngel26
Summary: Marc loses a bet and has to clean two very dirty bikes, he ropes Dani in to help him but things get out of hand





	Dirty Bikes and Soapy Sponges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Always_Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreaming/gifts).



> I'm so sorry about the title, I really suck at making them up :/
> 
> prompt came from Always_Dreaming who asked for a fic where 'Marc and Dani washing their bikes together and throwing wet sponges at each other' I hope you like it, darling <3

"How about making this interesting?" Marc suddenly says.

"I'm listening." Tony answers.

"How about a race?"

"A race?"

Dani stands a little to the side, sitting in a chair and watching them, being sidelined because of a sore ancle.

"Yeah, five rounds, loser cleans the bikes."

"Sure." Tony laughs.

Marc smiles and puts his helmet on, both riders reving the engine before speeding off and into the woods leaving a trail of dust behind making Dani cough. The older rider leans back in his chair and closes his eyes, head leaning back and just enjoying the sun. 

 

Startled awake he almost falls off the chair when somebody pushes his shoulder and he is instantly awake when he sees a sulking Marc standing.

"What happened?"

"I lost." he pouts.

"What?" Dani asks, trying his best to surpress a laugh,"well, you better start getting a bucket of water some soap and a sponge then."

"And you're helping."

"What? No I'm not."

"Those two bikes are covered in mud, if I have to do them alone it will take me ages." Marc says.

"You should have thought of that before you suggested it."

Dani stands up and walks away, limping a bit because of his ancle.

"Come on Dani, we're teammates, teammates help each other out! Please?"

Dani stops, heaving a deep breath and closing his eyes, never having been able to deny Marc anything and the fact that Dani has always sort of had a soft spot for his younger teammate he turns around.

"Where are they?"

Marc beams and runs up to him, hugging him tight against him and leading him to the back where the bikes are and they are indeed, completly covered in mud, fact that the scorching sun is shining on them not helping either, turning the mud into clumps that stick to the bikes like glue. When Dani walks closer he suddenly stops when he sees two buckets of water standing.

"You already knew I would say yes didn't you?"

"Of course I would, in the four years we've been teammates you've never been able to deny me anything."

"If only you knew why."Dani whispers under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, let's just uh....get on with it."

First Marc takes a hose and rinses down the bikes before both take a bucket and start with cleaning and everything goes fine, Dani making sure not stare to much at his younger teammate in his already soaking wet jeans that hug that ass even more tightly then ever, especially when he is bending over to clean the dash and his white shirt that clings to those gorgeous muscles leaving absolutly nothing to the imagination and Dani is even a bit proud of himself that he keeps the staring to a minimum. That is, untill Marc decides it's way to hot to wear a shirt at all and it's clinginess is restricting his movements and when Dani's jerks his head up to look at him he sees the beautiful tanned skin that is revealed, mouth getting dry and eyes taking in the glistening chest of his teammate, eyes slowly moving up and seeing wet streaks plastered against his forehead. 

_*fuck_

With much willpower, Dani manages to tear his eyes away from Marc, focussing on the dash of the bike and biting his lip while frowning and yelping when suddenly a very wet sponge lands on the side of his face and he looks aside, seeing Marc watching him, leaning back against the bike and hands behind him on the seat and he takes Dani's breath away.

"Why did you do that?" Dani asks, trying to keep his voice level.

"Because you've been scrubbing that place for the last five minutes, any longer and it will dissolve."

"Sorry." 

Dani looks at the place, leaning back and taking a deep breath, releasing a shriek when suddenly a spray of water is landing on his body, soaking his shirt and part of his jeans.

"Marc!"

Dani shouts and stomps with his feet while suddenly hurling his own sponge towards the younger, hitting him straight in the face, Marc staggering back and almost toppling over the bike, looking at Dani with wide eyes and it's such a comical sight Dani bursts out laughing.

"Hey, don't laugh at me." Marc says indignant and sprays water towards Dani again, soaking his hair this time and Dani raising his arms and laughing even harder.

"Stop it!" Dani yells but he can't help the laughter that sounds in his voice.

"Make me."

Dani jumps when the voice is suddenly very close, sensing him besides him and he starts running circles around the bikes, followed by Marc who keeps spraying him with water but eventually Marc's feet get tangled in the hose, making him trip and fall.

"Marc!"

Dani sits next to him instantly, hands reaching out and helping him to sit up, the younger still laughing and it makes Dani laugh too.

"Are you ok?" the older asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you?"

"I wasn't the one who fell."

"True, but your ancle...."

"Oh,"Dani says and sits on his ass next to Marc, looking at his ancle,"I forgot about that, I guess something got my mind off of it."

Dani looks up, eyes locking in with chocolate brown and seeing something there that's new, a sparkle, faintly being aware that a arm is being lifted and a hand is cupping his cheek, thumb softly carressing his cheekbone, almost lovingly and watching the younger leaning in slowly.

"Oh god!" Dani suddenly yels, hands covering his eyes and Marc jumps back in shock.

"What?"

"It burns!"

Dani starts rubbing his eyes, breathing hurried and Marc grabs his wrist to try and pull his hand away but Dani scrambles backwards making Marc move and straddle the younger stopping him from moving away.

"Dani what's wrong?"

"I think I have soap in my eyes."

"Ok, hang on."

Marc reaches out for the hose, holding it up at a distance and spraying water in Dani's face, older yelping but letting Marc continue and when the younger stops, he lays the nozzle away and frames Dani's face, leaning in and pressing a kiss against Dani's closed eyes, hearing the olders breath hitch.

"Open them, slowly."

Dani slowly opens his eyes, blinking against the sunlight and looking up, seeing chocolate brown looking back worried and he smiles.

"You ok?" Marc asks.

"Yeah, I think so, thank you."

Dani looks away, placing his hands behind him and trying to get away again.

"Can you please..."

"Dani..."

"Move from my legs."

Marc sighs and stands up, stepping back to give Dani room to stand up too, older rider hesitating but then turning when suddenly Marc takes his wrist and turns him around crowding his personal space and making Dani walk back untill he feels the bike behind him, hands that frame his face and lips that press against his. Dani tries to move away but Marc places his hands next to Dani's waist on the seat of the bike trapping him.

"We can't..."

"I know you want too, I can see it in the way you look at me, the way you stare at me, Dani."

The olders eyes take in the tanned muscled chest in front of him, tracing the lines with his finger and feeling them twitch under his touch making him smile.

"You're so beautiful." he whispers, admiration sounding in his voice.

Marc slides his fingers in Dani's hair and lifts his head up to let their lips meet in a soft kiss, a short peck on the lips before Marc turns his head and presses his lips against the olders again, this time a bit more insistant, tongue licking over his lip and Dani opening up to let him in. Moaning into their kiss when their tongue meet, slowly carressing each other, Marc's hands move down and slip underneath Dani's shirt, pulling it up and breaking the kiss momentarily to pull it off before they continue, mouth opening up even before lips meet. Dani feels fingertips ghost over his side and to his back, hands sliding into the backpockets of his jeans and squeezing the perfect round asscheeks, pulling him in and feeling how hard he is. 

His hands move to the front, popping the button of his jeans and sliding past the waistband of his jean and straight into his boxers to push it off his hips, Dani allowing it, knowing it's deserted here anyway after dusk. Marc's lips move to his neck, Dani tilting it to the side to give his teammate room and biting his lip when he feels fingers dangerously close to his hard cock, feeling Marc's kisses lower, shoulder, nipples, stomach, tongue dipping in his bellybutton making him chuckle and his fingers slip in Marc's hair.

"That tickles." he smiles and looks down.

The moment he locks eyes with Marc, his breath is stolen, dark eyes look up at him, full of desire and longing, while his kisses move lower, he keeps eyecontact with him, watching how Marc's face comes level with his cock, tongue peeking out and licking a stripe up from the base, curling it around the tip and dragging through the slit before wrapping his lips around it. Dani bites his lip, being mesmerized by the sight of his younger teammate on his knees in front of him, lips wrapped around his cock and feeling how his tongue is doing the most sinful things with him. Being startled when he suddenly feels a finger putting pressure on his hole he sees Marc raising his eyebrown in a silent question and the moment Dani gives the slightest nod, he pushes it inside making Dani moan and bite his lip. 

The way Marc is opening him up, with such finesse and how easily he knows where to find his prostate makes it more then obvious this isn't his first time with a man and oddly enough that makes Dani jealous because just the thought of Marc with someone else then him is just wrong. Marc keeps sucking him while working him open and feeling his climax approaching fast, he tries to say something, to warn Marc, to tell him to stop but he can't, mouth opening and closing but luckily Marc understands, kissing his way up a shuddering body and leaning in, Dani leaning back and placing his hands behind him on the seat while their lips are just inches away from each other, feeling their breaths. 

Marc's fingers open his own jeans and push them with boxers down far enough to free his own cock before his hands slide down and he lifts Dani's legs, the older wrapping them around his waist and locking on his back. Marc leans forward, hand covering Dani's and lacing their fingers together while the fingers of Marc's free hand align his cock up against Dani's opening, rocking inside him completly in one move of his hips, the moan escaping Dani's lips sending shivers down his own spine, older leaning back, head in his neck and Marc's eyes take in the beautiful body that is unraveling under his touch. 

They soon find a rhythm, Dani rocking his hips up while Marc rolls forward, eyes traveling down that beautiful body and ending up at the place where the are connected, seeing his cock disappear inside Dani over and over makes his toes curl. While he keeps rocking inside Dani, Marc's hand moves to the inside and he curls his fingers around his cock, tugging it slowly and slipping his thumb over the tip smearing the pre-cum. Hearing the breathy moans and whimpers falling from the olders lips is such a delight to his ears, feeling so very proud he has this effect on the man he has admired for so long. Resting his forehead against Dani's, breathing becomes harsher and moans louder, Marc feeling Dani tense before coming over Marc's hand, the younger following soon. 

Coming down from their high, Marc grabs a cloth to clean them up before he wraps the older up in his arms, kissing his neck and tugging his earlobe.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." he whispers.

"You never said anything."

"Neither did you."

"Because you're so young, you're just a kid."

"I'm 24, I'm not a kid."

"I know, but you're still young compared to me."

"You're not old." Marc says, chuckling.

"I sure don't feel old now, after what we did,"Dani says, also smiling now and looking up,"that was amazing."

"You are amazing."

Both smile and lean in for a long deep kiss before they get their clothes back on and and while finishing the cleaning of the bikes, lot's of kisses and touches are shared and stolen resulting in the fact that they are done when the sun comes up.


End file.
